Team Work
by ScalpelTongue
Summary: When a threat is looming over a family, siblings are the best partners in crime... An alliance for survival, a truce before the war. Who will win, and who will fall?


**-1- MACCHIAVELLO'S PRINCIPLE  
**

* * *

As healthy as they looked, the trio were dying fast. Cancer knows how to be discrete when needed.

The bloody crab couldn't be bribed or menaced: it would attack whether you were or not wealthy, making no distinction between one or another social class.

Future was never so dark for the rich and famous Largo family.

With no living or dead compatible donors available on the massive register, they felt every day spent trying to please dad like a huge waste of time.

-Who cares about the thoughts of the old man, anyway? None of us is going to live enought to inherite a shit.

There had only passed a couple of years since Luigi reached adulthood, and the idea of dying at that time was a strange and foreign concept, as if it was something that could only happen to others, frequently by his hand.

His boldness and radicalism were both simulated. He simply couldn't allow them to see his pain, for they could have eaten him alive.

-Perhaps it's...you know... time to kill the a-pig, cut and see what Pavi can still take apart from it- Permanently living in a daydream, the second brother wasn't fully aware of talking to others, but to himself- Cross your a- fingers and hope your mammas were loyal to the man...

Although murder had an ancient and venerable tradition in their family, something like that was simply unthinkable.

-What are you talking about, dickhead? -Amber's lethargic brain rebelled against a sacrilege of that size- Kill the golden-eggs-laying goose and all will be over, jerk. In less than a week you'll see yourself selling your arse on the streets for zydrate...

-...And there aren't many women interested in getting laid by an indigent, as you can imagine ... -Luigi completed her sister's sentence- Although it may be what this faggot wants...

-Better poor than dead. This world needs from the Pavi!

It sounded sincerelly naive.

-Whatever.- The first born finished with the argument- I'm not going to make rich that whore or her daughter.

It was no secret that none of Rotti's kids agreed with his new marriage, six years ago. Unfortunately for them, their father never needed their permission for doing what he wanted to. Amber's simulated bulimia and Pavi's hysterical shrieks were completely ignored; Luigi's threats only made his father hiring new bodyguards to protect his fiancee.

In addition, the bitch was already pregnant. Wanda had played her cads better than them.

A heart-breaked Rotti was an easy prey for any opportunistic long-legged hooker, and even if she had been killed, another slut would had taken her place. However, none could replace Marni at heart or in bed.

His one true love was lost forever.

With a strong sense of duty, the patriarch wanted the things fixed. No respectable gentleman could afford having a bastard, and the owner remained elegant until his very death.

The lady also had the advantage of being innocent of any crime, when his former wives had successively killed the previous in a very ambitious Italian way. Therefore, marrying that dame was the right thing to do, or so he said.

And so, five months later his decission, there was a new competitor in the race for money... and the Largo siblings assumed a new mission.

-I had almost forgotten the brat! Finish her and we will kill two birds with one stone.

The dethroned princess was mad with joy because of the new revelation made.

-Let me remind you that all the previous attempts were a failure, bimbo. Stabbing needs a certain proximity, and you know how easily Pop's docs detect poison... They will never let me get closer to the little usurper again.

-Her a-organs would be tiny, brother. Healthy and probably compatible, though.

-Fuck you, Pavi. You only need her spinal cord... Are you in or not?

-Then The Pavi can obtain his cure without killing a fly. Helping you makes no sense... Unless you offer a better prize.

-Do you really think that cunt is going to risk her precious girl's life to save a moron like you? No daughter means no control over daddy and no money in her account. She's gonna let you die like a dog, Pavi! She's gonna bury us all!

Luigi wanted to hit him, to kill him for littering the world with his stupidity, but that wouldn't be wise. At the moment, he couldn't run away with the money and was in need of an ally.

He kept the knife in his pocket.

An ironic applause welcomed his election.

-Now you guys are done, you might be interested in working on a plan- Despite being the youngest, Amber was much more mature than both... which wasn't too difficult, anyway.

-What can we do? Hire a mercenary? Make her mother's limo lose it's brakes?- Luigi pulled softly his hair, stressed by his own inability.

-Pavi has an idea... but I'm not sure you want to hear it...- He announced, almost singing, as a small child who wished to be asked about his imaginary friends.

-No, you can't hump her before of after killing the girl, you dirty idiot. Any other suggestion?

-You should get your a-tongue on the ass. You'd be amused at last! Pavi would never sleep with a minor!

-You probably won't sleep with her, but you'd surelly rap...

-Silence!- Amber's pupils were in flames. Teenager or not, she had already developed a hell of a personality- Pavi, please, go on.

-If you two were so kind as to bring the poor Pavi some chloroform and a bit of zydrate ... I could show you a little trick...

-It's not the best time to get high, brother.

-Just tell us about it or shut the fuck up!- Luigi's patience was running out.

-Why can't we just be a-polite to each other? It would make all easier- provoking his eldest brother wasn't a good idea, and Pavi knew it very well- I wasn't thinking of...a...getting fun in that way. Just get Pavi a syringe.

-What about a Z-pistol?- Amber opened her purse and started looking for her hitherto secret treasure.

-That's even better!- As soon as the gun emerged from the depths of the Amber's bag, he took it from her hands- Well, I think Pavi can a-explain it even if we don't have everything that's a-needed for it. Any volunteers?

-For what? I'm not getting shot by that thing!

-Please, Luigi, don't make a drama of this... The situation is already dramatic. -Amber sighted- I'll do it.

Pavi approached his sister's chair in the act and began to make complicated sleights of hands, like a magician performing his greatest trick. None of his siblings knew where did he take the piece of cloth from, but the next instant he had it pressed against Amber's face, suddenly red because the lack of oxigen.

-You just have to put a handkerchief with a- chloroform spread on it against the respiratory tract, - with Amber fighting for her life, the demonstration was being a bit too realistic - and once she inhales it, you should a- inject the zydrate at the base of the skull.

And there was where he pressed the gun.

-After that, they can neither a- remember nor barely move. They're a-helpless, if you know what I mean ...

Finally released from his deadly embrace, Amber was able to take a breath. His brother was stronger than she could had ever imagined.

-Not a bad idea. -Luigi recognized- It looks like someone has finally grown some balls here.

-I get your idea, but I just have -Amber coughed, still affected by the brutal demonstration- a tiny doubt: is this the method you use with the chicks who resist your... manly-charm?

The same hands that almost suffocated her a minute ago touched her cheeks, soft and gently.

-Never ask a- things you don't really wanna know, cutie.

She couldn't respond him, not when she was trembling.

***END OF FIRST CHAPTER*  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Sorry about the Tarzan-ish english, (not my first language) but my chosen betas have revealed themselves as even more lazy than me. LOL! **

**I'd like to receive your corrections as much as your opinions about the plot, as long as they are politely expressed. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**About the OCs- No, they aren't self-inserts, because transvestism is not one of my hobbies XD I'll try to develop the new characters later, when the-5-years-old still unnamed Largo girl and her mother must interact with the rest of the family in an active way.**

**I hope you have enjoyed it.**


End file.
